


Lucky

by Hotgitay



Category: Doing Hard Time (2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Short but sweet moment between Eddie and Michael





	Lucky

“Pretty ass eyes”Eddie commented making Michael chuckle

“You’re flattering me”Michael said before laughing winking at the other man 

 

“I’m just speaking the truth”Eddie told him as they laid on the bed together Michael gazing over at him lovingly 

“I'm a lucky man” Michael mentioned over to him which made Eddie turn over to face his way

”I’m even luckier”Eddie commented as he looked over at him


End file.
